criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down to the Sidewalk
Down to the Sidewalk is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-ninth of the game. It is the third one that takes place at Aaru Grove in New Cresthill. Plot Wanting to catch Osiris once and for all, Mona, Evan, Abaddon and, the player went to the apartment complex where Stephan was and surrounded the perimeter. Before they could demand him to come down, he fell from his apartment to one of the police cars, dying to impact. Priscilla confirmed that the fall killed Stephan and that the killer kicked him hard in the chest while he was near a window, which broke and whose shards ended up piercing his skin. They questioned professor of Marxian Ethics Marcus Doe, his boyfriend, Bon Blackman and, his father, Joachim Croteau. Soon after, Abaddon contacted Evan and the player to inform them that he and Mona had trapped Osiris. When they met the rest of the team, they saw Osiris handcuffed to a lamppost. By removing their mask, however, they discovered former student governor of Sacred Heart University Praveen Yamauchi asking them to set him free. He told them that he was sleeping in his cell and that, when he woke up, he was next to a garbage container dressed in that way being chased by Mona and Abaddon. They as well suspected of Deputy Mayor of New Cresthill Benjamin Nelson and, also discovered that Joachim was secretly passing things to his son so he could escape and that Marcus was blackmailing Stephan with intimate photos he took when they reached an agreement by being about to make him fail his class. Back at the main crime scene, Evan and the player found Bon about to open Praveen's throat. Evan pounced on Bon and managed to take the knife from his hand. His motivation for wanting to kill Praveen was that Stephan was unfaithful to him, but Bon wanted to believe that it was Praveen who offered himself to his boyfriend. On the other hand, Praveen was being helped by Stephan to escape from prison but then wanted to stop seeing him when he called him his "favorite possession". In addition, Benjamin was constantly meeting in prison with Stephan after he visited Praveen, although he said his real motivations were to use him as an intermediary to convince Praveen to join Brooksway 101. Finally, the team arrested Bon for the crime. The duo found Bon sitting on the edge of the roof of the apartment complex. In order to save them the confrontation, Bon confessed that he killed Stephan for playing with him. That morning, Preston had told his son everything Stephan had done in Sacred Heart, so he went to confront him. Instead of hiding it, he confessed proudly and thanked him for keeping him free while having fun under his sheets. Bon became enraged and kicked him in the chest, not thinking that his strength would be enough to make Stephan break the window of his apartment and fall to his death. Bon apologized for fleeing the crime scene through a service elevator, stood up, turned to see the detectives and threw himself on the sidewalk. Before he fell completely, a shot was heard, to which Evan and the player quickly descended. There, they found Bon with his chest destroyed as if he had been shot with a shotgun and a figure on the nearby roofs fleeing. Before they could chase it, the chief asked them to go to Walker Prison because almost half of all its prisoners had died. Upon arriving at the prison, they found several bodies of criminals who had been arrested as Eve Foster, Bowen Rice or Mabel Viruse. Prison Warden Edward Berkley was asked what had happened and he told them that the lunch lady had suffered an accident, but had sent a Russian guy named Rodion to replace her for that day. Doubting his version, he sent them to find his phone and call Sharon Fritz. After finding his phone and unlocking it, Evan and the player called Sharon who mentioned her accident but at no time had contacted a replacement because the pain in her leg didn't let her think clearly. The duo demanded a detailed list from the warden, who began making it immediately, mentioning other names known to them as Shane Kalupa, Yami Afton and Cynthia Gold. Following that, Selena and the player asked Praveen if he had learned anything when he returned to his cell. He mentioned that his cellmate was among the victims, but that his friends were still alive. Praveen sent them to the visitation room because some prisoners tried to escape during the uproar. There, they found a dirty dish that they sent to the laboratory. Nicholas discovered that the content was stewed cabbage, but combined with Vis, arsenic and, belladonna, which would explain the massive and almost immediate death of the prisoners. Reviewing the warden's list, they went to talk with former nutritionist Damon Cody about the poisoned victims. He told them that the prisoners who died ate some of the stew and then began to convulse or vomit blood; however, he and other prisoners such as Emma Kalupa, Vladimir Von Clatt or Raphael Overbeck received porridge instead from Rodion. He also suggested asking former pickpocket Robyn Haney, a prisoner transferred from Warrenville, about the prisoners who had refused to eat that day. When they went to see her, she told them that the "big fish" of Walker Prison, better known as Fiona Tavera and Golliat Sept, were not hungry that day and asked to remain in their cells. Finally, the team inferred that Osiris was Rodion and caused the killing in prison, so they would have to ask their most faithful devotee to invoke them. Osiris opens their cabinet and puts all their scrapbooks on their desk, crosses out the faces of all the prisoners killed that day with a scissor and takes photos of all the survivors of the killing. Osiris takes out a small diary and sticks all the photos to it, breathing heavily. Among the shadows that begin to consume their hiding place, their robotic and monotonous voice resonates: "This is wrong." Summary Victim *'Stephan Croteau' (fell from his apartment to the police car) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Bon Blackman' Suspects :: Marcus Doe :: Marxian Ethics Professor Profile: *The suspect wears lumberjack boots *The suspect had a biopsy *The suspect eats cacti Appeaance: *The killer has pierced ears :: Bon Blackman :: Victim's Boyfriend Profile: *The suspect wears lumberjack boots *The suspect had a biopsy *The suspect eats cacti Appeaance: *The killer has hair entries *The killer has pierced ears :: Joachim Croateau :: Victim's Father Profile: *The suspect wears lumberjack boots *The suspect had a biopsy *The suspect eats cacti Appeaance: *The killer has hair entries :: Praveen Yamauchi :: Former SHU Student Governor Profile: *The suspect had a biopsy *The suspect eats cacti Appeaance: *The killer has pierced ears :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor of New Cresthill Profile: *The suspect wears lumberjack boots *The suspect eats cacti Quasi-Suspects :: Edward Berkley :: Prison Warden :: Sharon Fritz :: Lunch Lady :: Damon Cody :: Former Nutritionist :: Robyn Haney :: Former Pickpocket Killer's Profile *The killer wears lumberjack boots *The killer had a biopsy *The killer eats cacti *The killer has hair entries *The killer has pierced ears Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Apartment Complex Facade. (Clues: Victim's Body, Fur Coat, Cloth Pieces) *Examine Fur Coat. (Result: Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Swastika Pin; New Suspect: Marcus Doe) *Question Marcus Doe why the victim had his swastika pin. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Laundry Basket, Trash Can) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Silver Box) *Examine Silver Box. (Result: Head Harness; New Suspect: Bon Blackman) *Ask Bon Blackman what he was doing at the time of the murder. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Church Flyer; New Suspect: Joachim Croteau) *Inform Joachim Croteau of his son's death. *Examine Cloth Pieces. (Result: Stained Curtain) *Analyze Stained Curtain. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer had a biopsy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lumberjack boots) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Praveen Yamauchi for being dressed as Osiris. (Profile updated: Praveen had a biopsy; New Crime Scene: Visitation Room) *Investigate Visitation Room. (Clues: Chocolate Boxes, Folding Chairs) *Examine Chocolate Boxes. (Result: Diamond Bracelet; New Suspect: Benjamin Nelson) *Ask Benjamin Nelson what he was doing at Walker Prison. (Profile updated: Benjamin wears lumberjack boots) *Examine Folding Chairs. (Result: Lunchbox) *Examine Lunchbox. (Result: Nail File) *Question Joachim Croteau about his attempt to help his son escape. (Profile updated: Joachim wears lumberjack boots and had a biopsy) *Investigate Sofa Bed. (Clues: Cushions, Vacuum) *Examine Cushions. (Result: Victim's Ring) *Analyze Victim's Ring. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cacti) *Examine Vacuum. (Result: Wood Pieces) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Clipboard) *Speak to Marcus Doe about the favors that Stephan owed him. (Profile updated: Marcus wears lumberjack boots, had a biopsy and eats cacti) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Bon Blackman from killing Praveen. (Profiles updated: Bon had a biopsy; Joachim eats cacti) *Investigate Visitor Table. (Clues: Wooden Crucifix, Lost and Found Box) *Examine Wooden Crucifix. (Result: Shiv) *Analyze Shiv. (12:00:00) *Confront Praveen Yamauchi about receiving Stephan's help to get out of prison. (Profiles updated: Praveen eats cacti; Bon wears lumberjack boots and eats cacti) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Blurry Sketch) *Question Deputy Mayor Nelson about his meetings with Stephan in prison. (Profile updated: Benjamin eats cacti) *Investigate Police Car. (Clues: Recycling Bin, Glass Shards) *Examine Recycling Bin. (Result: Lumberjack Boot) *Analyze Lumberjack Boot. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hair entries) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Cream Jar) *Analyze Cream Jar. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has pierced ears) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Bow Down to Your Highness (3/6)! (No stars) Bow Down to Your Highness (3/6) *Question Edward Berkley how many prisoners could die. *Investigate Visitor Table. (Clue: Cloth Backpack) *Examine Cloth Backpack. (Result: Safe Box) *Examine Safe Box. (Result: Edward's Phone) *Analyze Edward's Phone. (10:00:00) *Ask Sharon Fritz about the guy who replaced her in the cafeteria today. (Reward: Burger) *Demand Warden Berkley a detailed list of victims. *See if Praveen Yamauchi knows what happened to the prisoners who died. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Visitation Room. (Clue: Stuffed Rodents) *Examine Stuffed Rodents. (Result: Dirty Dish) *Examine Dirty Dish. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (08:00:00) *Talk to Damon Cody about the prisoners who were poisoned. *Ask Robyn Haney about the prisoners who refused to eat today. (Reward: Egyptian Makeup) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aaru Grove